


untitled vampire lollipop fanfiction

by demi_gray



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Multi, Vampire!Lollipop, Vampires, but she is of age so dw, golf ball is lesbain, golf ball is like 25-ish sorta, if i see yall shipping lollipop and marker because of this i am going to come and find you, lollipop is a mom friend, lollipop is an ancient vampire, marker is like 13 years old in this. hes baby, marker is trying too hard, marker listens to touch tone telephone, nice and ooc character interactions, parental relationship between lollipop/marker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_gray/pseuds/demi_gray
Summary: Lollipop knew that Marker was interested in vampires (he had, at one point, thought that Ruby was one, and now he was targeting Donut), but she hadn't counted on him asking her (an actual vampire!) to help him "uncover the truth".





	1. A Concerning Request

**Author's Note:**

> ever since the episode where lollipop had those sharp teeth and bit donut's hands my brain went feral and was like "but what if lollipop...is vampire?" so here i am  
the majority of this fanfiction is directly based off of an rp chain i had with several friends, so a lot of the dialogue/interaction credit goes to them. I played lollipop and puffball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marker approaches Lollipop for assistance.

“...You want me to help you look for vampires,” Lollipop said slowly. She was biting her tongue reflexively, drawing blood.  
Marker nodded enthusiastically. He was blissfully unaware of the irony. “I figured I might need the accomplice, and you happened to be here!”  
“Is this just because I’m purple?”  
“I’ve got no idea what that’s got to do with it, but nope.”  
Lollipop huffed. “Look, Marker, I…” She paused, thinking it over. It was clear that her vampiric activities in the area were to blame for Marker’s investigations, and if she refused his offer, that’d just put her on the “potential vampire” list. Really, her best bet for not being found out would be to team up with Marker!  
She let out a sigh. “Okay, fine. Not like I have anything better to do,” she added.  
Marker lit up. Why, that took much less debate than he’d figured! “Amazing!! Let’s start right now!!”  
“Marker–” Lollipop tried to say, but it was too late. The eager one had taken her hand and began to drag her along, down behind a bush. Within spying view was Donut, counting up votes.  
“I hope you see where I’m going with this,” Marker told Lolli.  
Lollipop sighed. “Yeah, unfortunately. Why are you even looking for vampires anyway?”  
The other paused before speaking. “Well, if you had evidence of your temporary host being a vampire, you’d be pretty interested, wouldn’t you? Plus vampires are just cool.”  
“Huh. I guess,” Lolli shrugged. She was pretty sure that Marker’s “evidence” was way off from the real thing. She tested this hypothesis: “And what is this evidence?”  
Marker checked to make sure that Donut was still there and not watching. “You promise that, as accomplice to me, won’t tell anyone else?”  
Lollipop let out yet another great sigh, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, sure.”  
“This includes your girlfriend.” When Lollipop stared at him, unresponding, he decided that was a yes and continued. He pulled a book out of the bush. “All right. I’ve been doing this for a while!”  
Lollipop finally found herself and responded, her blank expression dropping into a scowl. “Okay, so you’re observant. I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Excellent, I knew I could trust you!!” Marker smiled and handed the book to Lollipop. “Take a peek.”  
It was really a three-ring binder with a notebook fastened inside, decorated with stickers and pens. “You have a whole binder full?” Lollipop asked, not expecting an answer. She leafed through the pages. Marker had sloppily drawn a diagram of Donut with labels and a legend and everything in contrastingly neat handwriting. “‘Short temper...grabby hands for throats…?’” Lollipop suppressed a snort. How silly.  
“Mm-hmm!” Marker seemed pretty proud of himself.  
“Riiight,” Lolli muttered. “See, what I don’t understand...wouldn’t you be looking for stuff like, ‘has fangs’ or ‘leaves at night all the time’? That’s what vampires do, right?”  
“Well, sure, but I don’t want to stereotype.”  
How thoughtful of dear Marker. He was wrong, of course: those “stereotypes” literally were what vampires did. “Clearly I’ve...heard different things about...vampires,” said Lolli.  
“Well, if you’ve heard _anything_ at all about them, picking you was the right choice.”  
Lollipop averted her gaze. “I don’t know that much…! It’s just the basic stuff everyone else knows, y’know? They’re immortal, they’ve got fangs, the simple things.” She was having trouble brushing it off.  
“Wow, okay, no need to raise your voice!” Marker hissed. “Donut might hear!”  
“Sorry,” Lollipop muttered. She hadn’t raised her voice at all. “I was just saying that you’re more of an expert than I am.” Better boost this marker’s ego to keep his suspicions off her back.  
Marker smiled. “It’s okay! But we should probably head out..Donut might have noticed us by now.” Marker never usually had to worry about sound, but now Lollipop was there, and, wow, he was still excited about that.  
“Fine by me,” Lolli replied, relieved. She didn’t fancy people spreading rumors that she was, dare I say, being nice.  
Marker got up, Lollipop following suit, and nearly fell over when he saw that Donut was staring at them. He tried to wave casually. Donut waved back absentmindedly, looking away. Ah, thank goodness.  
“Ah, such a bagel brain.”  
“Maybe. You’ve still got the book?”  
“I gave it back to you,” Lollipop lied.  
“Um, no you didn’t!”  
“Um, yeah, I did.”  
“Well, if you don’t have it, and I don’t have it...where’d it go?!”


	2. Enter: Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of dialogue, and Golfball enters the scene with a request.

Golfball glanced around in her continued search for Lollipop. Ever since they’d gotten stuck on the moon, they had become close friends, both being smart in the sciences and all. “Ey, Donut!” she called, approaching the tired-looking host. “Have you seen Lollipop?”

“Nah,” Donut shrugged uncaringly. “Dunno where she is, sorry. She’s probably off on her own, I wouldn’t bother looking.”

Golfball stubbornly ignored Donut and proceeded to turn and trip over a blue binder.

“I said don’t bother looking,” Donut called.

Golfball stared down at the book. “Yeah, but I had an important question for her…”

“Ugh, whatever. Go on, find her and M–yeah.”

Meanwhile Marker and Lolli were having a spat over the book. “Just go get it, it’s gotta be back at the bush,” Lollipop huffed.

Marker headed back to the bush and almost fell over for the second time. “Golfball?!”

“Oh!! Sorry Marker. Have you seen Lolli? P-pop?”

“Ah. I see how it is, don’t worry,” Marker smirked.

Golfball frowned, then looked over to notice that Lollipop had joined them. Marker and Lollipop..what a strange pairing. “Were you two...hanging out?”

“Eh? No, no not at all!” Marker exclaimed.

Golfball was not buying it. “What’s going on?”

“She’s just here, didn’t you hear me??”

“You really think I believe that? I’m not stupid.”

“But–oh.”

“Hmph. So  _ what’s going on? _ ”

“Hanging out like you said,” Marker tried. Golfball squinted. “What?”

Lollipop finally spoke, for the amusing back-and-forth had just become awkward. “Drop it, GB,” she huffed, eyeing Marker. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Um. Cool,” said Marker. “Er, do you mind…?” He reached past Golfball to the binder.

“Oh, that’s yours? Go ahead.”

Marker snatched it up. “Uh, thanks. I have no more business here so bye,” he rushed, then turned and ran away.

Golfball stared at him, then looked back to Lolli. “So what’s really going on?”

Lollipop smiled indifferently, turning to make sure Marker was really gone. “Marker’s being...mildly annoying. Thinks Donut is a vampire. I’m just trying to get him off my back by ‘helping’ him.”

“M-me?? A vampire??” Donut suddenly interjected. “Vampires don’t even exist!”

Lollipop suppressed an annoyed flinch. “Doesn’t matter whether they exist, I’m planning on getting him off your back too anyway.” Donut nodded at her in satisfaction.

“Vampires may exist, but it’s highly unlikely,” Golfball huffed. Mythology was interesting, but  _ highly _ fictional.

“I doubt there would be any in this area regardless. No one here has blood,” scoffed Lollipop. Donut shifted uncomfortably, backing away from the conversation.

“There’s a good point. No blood, not even any fluids!”

“Anyway,” said Lollipop. “Sorry if I worried you, GB.”

“Nah. I was just curious. Was that book about  _ vampires _ ?”

Lollipop smiled with a shrug. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Ha, sure. I have something else to ask.”

“Yes?”

Golfball shifted her weight. “Ah, Lollipop. You...look nice today.”

The addressed sighed, but was smiling. “Do get on with it, dear.”

Golfball blushed, but continued. “W-well, anyways. I...have a little project I’m working on and I need your help.” She looked down. “So...will you? TB’s already helping but you’re  _ really _ good with chemistry science…”

Lollipop raised a brow, grinning. “I’d love to! Or, well, I’ll help out when Marker isn’t running me around left and right. What do you need?”

“I’m making a better rocket!”

“Yes, the moon rocket  _ was _ a failure, no offense,” Lolli nodded, thinking. “Something went wrong. Regardless you gotta promise me to extra careful; neither of our teams can risk another death without Four to recover us.”

“I promise,” Golfball smiled confidently.

“Great!” Lollipop grinned, clapping her hands together. “If you don’t need me now, just hit me up when you do. Marker’s probably wondering why I’m not back.”

“Just out of curiosity, but do  _ you _ think vampires, or any mythical creatures for that matter, are real? It  _ is _ highly unlikely.

Lollipop shrugged. “I’m neutral, but I wouldn’t be too shocked if they are. Good for entertainment though.”

“I guess.”

“Okay, I think I hear Marker yelling for me,” Lollipop sighed. She leant down and places a kiss on Golfball’s cheek. “See you later, ‘kay?”

Golfball’s heart skipped a beat, and she turned red, stuttering, “Y...um. Y-you t...too.”

Lolli let out a snort of a giggle. “Keep in touch.” She waved, winked, and turned to walk off.

GB stared off at Lollipop until long after she was gone, still bright red, before finally turning and running off. “TENNIISSS BAAAALL!!” she called ahead.


	3. Good-Natured Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the real journey begins (actually, just a lot more dialogue between marker and lolli)

Marker sat under a tree, cleaning dirt off the book. He wondered if maybe he’d left too soon.

“Yo,” said Lollipop from behind him, having suddenly appeared. “I’m back.”

Marked jumped back, then relaxed when he saw it was just her. “Oh, hey!”

“So, uh. Is the book okay?”

“Oh, yeah! It got a little dirty, but it’s fine.”

“Yeah, it’s a little hard to carry when you don’t have hands,” Lolli commented, thinking of Golfball’s discovery of the book. She plopped down onto the ground next to Marker. “Have a new plan or what?”

**** “It’s kind of hard to make a plan five minutes after the old one failed.”

“I dunno, look over what you have then. Maybe it’ll come to you.” Lolli put her hands behind her head and leant back against the tree, being as useless as she could in formulating a plan.

Marker was silent for some time before speaking. “What would happen if I’m right? Would Donut just leave, or…?”

Oh, great. Marker was pulling a “sad and existential” moment.

So Lollipop shrugged. “T’least we wouldn’t have to do the show if he left. I’m getting tired of it, to be honest. I wasn’t even in BFDI!”

“Pfft, yeah–wait, is  _ that _ why you agreed to help me? To get Donut to leave?”

“No, not really,” Lolli said. “I’d prefer not to talk about it.”

“Well that’s okay.” Marker flipped through the notebook until he found the next empty page.

“How’re you gonna write? You don’t have a pencil with you, do you?”

Marker stared at her dumbfounded. “Um, have you  _ seen _ me??” He took off his cap. “Hello?”

“...Right,” Lolli said, feeling stupid. Heck,  _ she _ could take off her  _ entire head _ , how could she forget Marker’s cap? “Sorry, spaced on that for a minute.”

“Haha! I get it! Because you were literally in space until the last episode!”

“Not what I meant, but sure. Got a plan yet?”

Marker attempted to write while he spoke. “Well, see, I was considering what you said earlier when I mentioned I didn’t want to stereotype, and I realized I was probably thinking too deep into it.” He handed the notebook back to Lolli who, upon opening it, found that he’d made a bullet list of things they’d need to expose Donut as a vampire. “Add on if you’d like.”

Lollipop read it. “‘Fangs, leaves at night, immortal,’ that’s probably harder to find out, ‘pasty appearance, blood on lips…’” All was more truthful than Marker’s previous assumptions, though he was still missing a lot. She decided not to add anything, though, seeing as Donut was definitely not a vampire. That could be deduced from the list alone. “Looks good to me,” Lollipop said.

“Oh, thanks!” Hmm. Lollipop was being a lot nicer to him than Marker thought she would have. Granted, there were bumps in the road, but what did Marker expect?

Lolli handed him the binder. “I’m guessing more...spying is on the list next, then?”

“But of course! No one ever got really important info just by asking!!” Marker grinned.

“Uh-huh.” Lollipop smiled slightly.

“Well, at least not from my experience. What’d you and Golfball talk about after I left?”

“Nothing super important,” Lolli replied, looking away to hide the warmth of her face.

“Oh...okay!” Well, at least Marker hadn’t missed anything.

“So you have, like, a telescope or something? I wouldn’t chance spying on Donut as close as we did again.”

Pfft, ha, no!” Marker laughed. “I have binoculars. We aren’t stargazing.”

Lollipop paused, thinking of a very good pickup line. “Right. Do you know when the next episode will be? We might need to work out a schedule.”

“I know for a fact we’re free for the next few weeks. I think. Donut is slow.”

“You think that’s long enough to prove your theory? How long have you been at this so far?”

“...well, I’d say a few months now. Not too long.”

“...a few months. And you still haven’t found anything out? Is this why you asked me for help?”

Marker frowned, hurt. “I mean, you don’t have to help if you don’t want to. I’ll have you know I worked a long time at figuring out whether or not  _ Ruby _ was a vampire, too!”

Lollipop sighed deeply. “No, no, I’ve already gotten myself into this mess. Too late to back out now.”

“Not really, but okay,” shrugged Marker, pleased that he had avoided her questions.

“So the binoculars.”

“Ah, about that,” said Marker. “I  _ had _ them, but then they got taken away. But I know how to get them. See, first we have to get the first half of the map that’ll lead you to it. I’ve already found that, so don’t worry. I need to find the second half, but we’ve got this other map that leads to that. Once we’ve got both halves we follow the dotted line to the binoculars. For this second half, the map for it says that we gotta get over the River of Secrecy, then through the Forest of Trust. We should find the second half of the map there.”

Lollipop stared befuddled straight into Marker’s eyes, right past them and down within. Hurriedly she broke her gaze, knowing it didn’t take long to bring someone into a trance. Luckily it didn’t take a genius or much magic to catch onto what Marker was putting in her direction. “Forest of Trust…” Yeah, real subtle there.

Not many would extend a hand to Lollipop.

“...give me a sec to think on it,” she said finally.

“Okay!” said Marker. He pulled out the first half of the map and the map to the second half from the back of his binder.

Lolli decided to let Marker have his fun. He did have the heart of a child, to be fair. Golfball would have to wait for a time. “Is this second half buried somewhere in a treasure chest?”

“Ah, only one way to find out!” Marker exclaimed.

Lollipop sneered. “Adventure through the Evil Leafy-infested woods?”

“Adventure through the Evil Leafy forest of  _ Trust _ .”

Lollipop was well aware how dangerous the forest was. She also knew that Evil Leafy was at least a little terrified of her.

“But let’s worry about the river first,” Marker continued. “Can you swim? I’m a mean floater.”

“I guess I can swim. I’m lucky to have a plastic stick and not a paper one.”

“Doesn’t water, y’know…” Marker struggled for the word. “...melt? Candy, that is?”

“I’ll be fine as long as I’m not in there too long.”

“Oh, ok.” That was a relief.

“Won’t you leak? Through your cap?”

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

“I think you need duct tape, dude.”

Marker shrugged.

“Well, better be on our way, huh?”

“Do you have a compass? We might need one.”

“Do I look like the kind of person who carries a compass on her?” Lolli asked.

“Never mind,” Marker waved it off. “We can just use the moss on the trees.”

“Marker, that’s a myth. It’s not true.”

“And how would you know?”

“There’s this thing...it’s called…’The Internet.’”

“The internet is feeding you lies.”

“I’ve seen trees with moss on all sides.”

Marker gasped. “Oh.”

“You’ve been feeding yourself lies, Marker.”

“Okay, so how are we gonna know our way? The sun?”

“Can’t you go steal a compass or something if you really want one?”

“Forget it,” Marker said finally. “I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Lollipop was getting impatient, but silently agreed. It was lucky for Marker that she knew the area well.

Marker pointed north. Or maybe it was south. He didn’t know. “I think the river’s that-a-way.”

“Righty-ho. Don’t get the map wet.”

“We haven’t even started, and I’m not that dumb!”

Lollipop suppressed a snort.


End file.
